A vehicle can include an internal combustion engine configured to generate drive torque to propel the vehicle. The engine can combine air and fuel to create an air/fuel mixture, which can be compressed and combusted within cylinders of the engine. The combustion of the compressed air/fuel mixture within the cylinders drives pistons, which rotatably turn a crankshaft to generate the drive torque. The drive torque can then be transferred to a drivetrain, e.g., four wheels, of the vehicle by a transmission to propel the vehicle.
The vehicle may include a supercharger, such as a positive-displacement supercharger, to increase performance. The supercharger can be configured to supply pressurized air to an intake manifold of the engine. The supercharger can be rotatably driven by the crankshaft of the engine via a suitable drive component (a gear, a chain, a belt, etc.). In the case of a belt-driven supercharger, the belt can wear over time, which can cause the belt to slip. Slipping of the belt can cause audible squealing and/or decreased performance (increased emissions, drive torque overshoots, etc.).